Dari Musuh Jadi Teman
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Awalnya, Akatsuki terkenal dengan kekejaman mereka. Lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Doraemon dan kawan-kawannya dan mengajak mereka untuk bermain kartu dan papan. Akhirnya mereka mau berteman dengan semuanya.


DARI MUSUH JADI TEMAN

**Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya Oom Masashi Kisimoto dan Doraemon punya Pak Fujiko Fujio**

**Warning : AU, AH (khusus Akatsuki), OOC, OC, gaje, jayus**

**Note : Mengandung tokoh tambahan, mengandung unsur persahabatan**

Di markas Akatsuki, datang 4 anak seusia SD dan robot kucing. Mereka akan bermain di markas Akatsuki. Ternyata yang datang adalah tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Doraemon, yaitu Nobita, Giant, Suneo, Shizuka dan tentunya Doraemon. Mereka akan bermain permainan papan dan permainan kartu dengan anggota Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki telah menyiapkan sejumlah permainan untuk tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Doraemon.

Sebelumnya, anggota Akatsuki diminta untuk berkenalan dengan Doraemon dan kawan-kawan. Mereka ingin berteman dengan kelima tokoh tersebut. Tetapi, Akatsuki masih dianggap sebagai musuh di komik maupun serial TV. Doraemon was-was karena Akatsuki memang organisasi yang beranggotakan para musuh. Menurut author, anggota Akatsuki bisa baik kalau mau. Lalu, Doraemon bertemu dengan Pain, pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Selamat siang." sapa Doraemon dan kawan-kawan.

"Siang juga." sapa Pain, pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Mau ngapain kalian?" tanya Tobi.

"Mau main kartu sama Akatsuki." ucap Doraemon.

"Sama main di papan juga." sambung Giant.

"OK. Aku udah siapin buat kalian." kata Tobi.

Setelah itu, Tobi dan Zetsu menggelar karpet untuk mengadakan permainan bersama Doraemon dan kawan-kawan. Yang lainnya hanya bengong dan menunggu hingga semuanya siap. Kemudian, datang 2 perempuan Eropa Timur yang pernah tampil di fanfic berseri 'Sovietic Cops', yaitu Anzela dan Liga. Mereka adalah cameo dalam cerita ini dan mereka juga ikut bermain dengan mereka. Semua anggota Akatsuki pasti mau berteman dengan mereka, tetapi masih ada yang ragu.

Awalnya, mereka tidak mau berkenalan dengan Akatsuki karena mereka itu jahat dan kejam. Namun, Konan mendorong tokoh-tokoh Doraemon agar mau berteman dengan Akatsuki. Mereka dikenalkan satu-satu dengan berjabat tangan. Setelah itu, barulah mereka bermain dengan Akatsuki. Permainan diawali dengan anggota Akatsuki lalu tokoh Doraemon. Pain juga menulis susunan permainan beserta urutan-urutannya.

Permainan diawali oleh kartu remi. Mereka akan bermain kartu remi secara berpasangan. Pasangan diawali oleh TobixZetsu, lalu DeidaraxSasori, ItachixKisame, HidanxKakuzu, PainxKonan, DoraemonxNobita, GiantxSuneo dan seterusnya. Saat permainan, semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada pemain sampai terdengar di rumah tetangga. Ada beberapa orang yang kesal dengan kegaduhan yang ada di markas Akatsuki.

"Tobi! Tobi"

"Zetsu! Zetsu!"

"Deidei! Deidei!"

"Sasori! Sasori!"

"Itachi! Itachi!"

"Kisame! Kisame!"

"Hidan! Hidan!"

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu!"

"Pain! Pain!"

"Konan! Konan!"

Teriakan tersebut terus terdengar sampai sesi terakhir. Permainan yang dilombakan meliputi kartu remi, kartu kuartet, kartu Uno, monopoli, ular tangga, ludo, halma, catur dan lainnya. Permainan yang ada mencapai 10 permainan. Permainan berlangsung selama 7 jam penuh. Hampir semua anggota Akatsuki dan Doraemon bermain kartu dan papan. Anzela dan Liga menjadi pembawa acara yang berbicara sedikit. Setelah itu, diumumkan hasilnya.

Pemenang permainan secara keseluruhan adalah Itach. Ia berhasil mengalahkan yang lain saat memainkan 10 macam permainan kartu dan papan. Pemenang akan mendapat semangkuk ramen yang rasanya sangat pedas. Juara pertama yaitu Itachi, sedangkan juara kedua dan ketiga adalah Nobita dan Sasori. Mereka juga mendapat ramen yang sangat pedas. Sementara yang lainnya mendapat ramen dengan rasa yang biasa saja. Yang membayar ramen tersebut adalah Anzela dan Liga, selaku panitia merangkap pembawa acara.

Permainan telah selesai dan diakhiri dengan acara makan ramen. Mereka menikmati ramen dengan santai dan riang. Semuanya memakan ramen hingga habis tak bersisa sedikitpun. Saat memakan ramen, Giant dan Suneo mengobrol tentang permainan kartu yang mereka mainkan, sedangkan Kisame asyik berkutat dengan tablet Androidnya untuk membaca email dari klub pecinta laut. Hidan asyik ber-SMS dengan Asuma mengobrol tentang permainan papan. Mereka sangat senang dengan permainan yang dimainkan.

Kini, Doraemon dan kawan-kawan sudah mau berteman dengan anggota Akatsuki. Akatsuki sudah menjadi lebih baik dan bersahabat sejak bermain dengan mereka. Mereka juga saling berdekatan dan bersahabat. Akhirnya musuh sudah menjadi sahabat berkat permainan yang disiapkan oleh Tobi, ketua Akatsuki di belakang layar dan bertopeng jingga.

~THE END~


End file.
